Look at Him
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Ruth is a young girl who is not allowed to be around Jesus. She has a secret hide out. What happens when three men find her there? It might be teen I'm not sure.


Look at Him

Ruth was an eight year old girl. Her father wasn't a Pharisee, but he certainly didn't like Jesus. So Ruth was forbidden to go see Jesus. She had many friends. She always wore long sleeve dresses, even when it was hot out. It confused her friends. She'd give lame excuses like "I get cold easily" or "I didn't have any other clean clothes" or something to that extent.

She was playing with her friends: John, Mary, and James. They were laughing and playing. She ran down the hill. She was running from James who was trying to tickle her. She ran into a man. She fell down to the ground. She shook her head and looked up.

"I'm sorry, sir," said Ruth. James stopped and gasped. The others followed down.

"It's okay, sweetie," said the man, and he helped her up.

"Ruth, don't you know who he is?" asked John.

"No," said Ruth," Should I?"

"Yes!" said James," That is Jesus! He heals people and preaches!"

"Oh, I got to go," said Ruth.

"What? Why?" asked Mary.

"My dad told me to be home," said Ruth.

"You said you had to be home by sunset. It is nowhere near sun set," accused Mary.

"I got to go," said Ruth.

"Not until you meet Jesus," said James, and he started dragging Ruth. Ruth fought. Her father hated Jesus.

"My dad says Jesus is a liar, a hypocrite, and a maniac," Ruth said.

The other gasped. The Disciples looked at one another. They knew these things would happen. Kids never allowed to meet Jesus. They were either Pharisees kids or abused. Jesus looked at her with a loving sadness. He knew more about her than she knew.

"I am none of those, sweetie," said Jesus.

"I am not allowed to talk to you. Sorry, but I have to go. I'm sorry," said Ruth.

"Sweetie, you can trust me. I won't tell your father," said Jesus.

"Isn't that lying by omission?" asked Ruth.

Jesus chuckled and said," I guess that is true. We can talk still though."

"I can't," said Ruth and she ran off.

She arrived at her house. She ran in. Her father walked in.

"You disobeyed me," said her father, Jacob.

"How did I do so, Father?" asked Ruth.

"You talked to that idiot, Jesus," said Jacob.

"I didn't know who he was," said Ruth.

"You still talked to him," said Jacob.

"I'm sorry," said Ruth.

"Not as sorry as you will be," said Jacob.

Jacob advanced as Ruth backed up into a corner. He punched her face hard. She fell down and clutched her cheek. A swift kick to the ribs cut off her whimper. He picked her up by her hair and threw into the far wall. The child landed with a soft thud. Soft sobs wracked the suddenly tiny body.

"Let that serve as a reminder I will not tolerate disobedience," said Jacob," Now stop your sobbing and cook me dinner, you worthless piece of trash."

Ruth picked herself up and wiped her eyes. She washed her hands quickly. She put some clean food into the stove (I don't know what they called it back then). She sat down on the floor and prayed. She knew it was against the law for anyone put the Pharisees to pray to God, but she had to get this out of her system. She didn't think God listened anyway, so surely it didn't bother him.

"Dear Abba,

I hope you don't mind me calling you that, but you are my Heavenly Father and my earthly father sucks. He hits me. He hit me again for just saying I wasn't allowed to talk to Jesus. He was just there. At first I didn't know who he was. He seemed nice though. It would be cool if he really was your son. My father beat me again. It so constant. I want it to stop. Sorry again for bothering you.

Amen."

She knew the cow was cooked enough for her father. He would be mad if it was too raw or too burned. She brought it out, burning her hands in the process. She hissed. She cut it and prepared some vegetables and fish on the side. She brought it out for her father.

"Well, you can do something right. Go play outside and I want you to avoid that idiotic man," said Jacob," Remember what I did to you? It will be ten times worse if I catch you with him again."

"Yes, father," said Ruth and she left.

She had a hiding place. It was in a garden that had been abandoned a long time ago. No one went there. It was so peaceful. There were the most beautiful flowers. The bushes were so green. The flowers bright. The sky was always bright blue and the sun was always shining. The stones were always smooth, but never slippery and the creek was amazing. She brought her friends her, but all they saw was the creek. It confused her, but she let it slide.

Today she sat at the bottom of a tree. She watched the birds flutter. They had the most beautiful voices. She always wanted to be a bird. She wanted to be a sparrow. They always made her giggle and when she was crying, they were her comfort. She loved their colors. They had so much freedom and little to worry about. She watched them play a game of tag. It looked like they were playing tag at least. She giggled.

Suddenly three men appeared at the edge of the garden. She didn't notice them as she watched the sparrows. The sparrows went to them. She gasped. She jumped up and hid behind the tree. Who knew what these men wanted with her? There were tales of murder and much worse: tales of impurity.

"Have no worry, child. We will not hurt you," the tallest man, and possibly the oldest, said.

"Who are you?" asked Ruth.

"You know me," said the second man. He was certainly younger. His voice was much like his older companion. It held something she couldn't recognize.

"I don't think I do," said Ruth.

"You mean you did not run into Jesus of Nazareth," said the third. He seemed younger than the second man. His voice held the same as the other two, but there was a touch of curiosity in it.

"You have to leave now," said Ruth.

"Why?" asked the second man. Ruth recognized him as Jesus. Her fear heightened. She searched for her father. He would most definitely see this and she would be in major trouble. The pain in her stomach increased.

"I can't be seen with you," said Ruth. Her voice full of fear. She was scared. There was so much that could happen.

"Sweetie, no one can see you here," said the first man.

"I can't. Please I'm sorry. You must be a Pharisee," said Ruth.

"We are no Pharisees. Don't you recognize us," said the third man, and Ruth shook her head.

"Don't you pray to me? Aren't you the only who dare call me Abba?" asked the first man. She looked into his face and gasped. The all-knowing eyes stared at her. She knew immediately what was in their voices. It was compassion and love.

"Where am I?" asked Ruth.

"Eden, my dear, you are in the Garden of Eden," said God.

"Have you always been here?" asked Ruth.

"Yes, we have," said Ruth.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" asked Ruth.

"I am the Holy Spirit. I will be introduced to the Disciples of Jesus Christ after his resurrection," said the third man. Though technically they weren't men.

Ruth nearly choked on air and asked," Resurrection?"

"I have to die so believers can get to Heaven. I will resurrect though. So don't worries," said Jesus, and he hugged Ruth.

"Jesus, I'm sorry, but I can't stay with my father. He beats me. I don't like it and I want to know you. Please save me and forgive me," said Ruth, and she started crying softly. All the pain from years of abuse was finally catching up on the eight year old. Tears shimmered in Jesus', God's, and the Holy Spirit's eyes.

"Oh, baby girl, you're sins are forgiven. You will be in Heaven with me for eternity," said Jesus.

"Aren't you mad?" asked Ruth.

"What for?" asked the Holy Spirit.

"Me praying to you, sinning, and stuff like that," said Ruth.

"No, we forgive you," said God.

"Why?" asked Ruth.

"Because we love you and you are my creation," said God," and besides we love when you pray to us."

"It's time to go home," said Jesus.

"I don't want to go back to him," said Ruth and she ran into God. She held onto his waist and started sobbing.

"You never have to go back there again," said God," I meant your Heavenly home."

A bright light shone. And suddenly the Holy Spirit, God, and Ruth were in Heaven. Jesus stayed behind and watched her body fall. He smiled. He went off to find his disciples.

"What happened to Ruth?" asked Peter.

"She is with my Father," said Jesus.

At that moment, Ruth laid in God's arms. She was super happy.


End file.
